The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers
Adrenalini '''was the greatest show with a new character for the very first time. Team Adrenalini Xan The showman of the brothers, Xan is the oldest and acts as their leader, constantly trying (and often failing) to keep the other two out of mischief. He has a large ego and is constantly dreaming up new stunts to further his fame. Xan also has an eye for the ladies, and has made several unsuccessful attempts to woo the many females he has encountered in his travels. Although not all attempts are unsuccessful, all of them end with either Xan or the lady being rejected for some odd reason(usually Xan finds that the female is either ugly or a man). As a stunt man, Xan's contribution to the team seems to be as an escape artist, an ability that has served him well when he's accidentally ended up on the wrong side of the law. In fact, he has effortlessly evaded or escaped police on several occasions. Xan can always be seen wearing his trademark sunglasses (which were given to him by the Réndøosîan prime minister in honor of his excellent hair) and while he prefers to wear them to look cool, they also happen to be prescription lenses. Without them, Xan can barely see anything. Adi The largest and strongest of the brothers, Adi is more or less an overgrown child, and has a very mischievous streak to him. He is usually called upon for those stunts which require his great strength, although he has also performed extreme acrobatic feats, showing that he is far more agile than a man his size has any right to be. He is easily amused and often laughs merrily at his brother's misfortunes, much to their annoyance. Totally devoted to his brothers, Adi will merrily go along with any idea Xan comes up with, until something trivial inevitably distracts him. With the ability to uproot trees and even lift elephants, one would think that Adi would be quite fearless. But in truth, he doesn't have a lot of confidence in his own abilities without at least one of his brothers present to show support. In fact, when he is alone, he often becomes quite nervous and timid. He is most notably recognized by his enormous bushy moustache, which can actually grow back within minutes if he ever loses it (apparently, Xan has shown that he can grow his moustache back almost as quickly). Enk The youngest (and tiniest) of the brothers, Enk is a small, sausage-shaped fellow with long whiskers and tiny limbs. His role in the stunts is generally that of being tossed into the air. This treatment has made Enk a rather panicky little fellow - his trademark is a high-pitched "Eeeeeeee!" whenever things go wrong. His small size also makes him more perceptive to the dangers around him, which tends to make him the voice of reason on the team (particularly whenever Xan's ego and/or ambition runs away with him). Despite this, Enk is no coward. He has a strong sense of justice, and is usually the first to take on the villains, even if he is initially alone. He also has a rather notable temper and can become quite vengeful if provoked. He has a weakness however, in fact, more than one weakness; one of them being that he likes anything shiny, but this often leads him into "borrowing" shiny things which don't belong to him (like trophies, for example). Another weakness of his is that he can't resist opera singing, as evidenced in "Voices of Madness". Enk's dark secret is he used to learn English by watching BBC World Service at night. Igy''' Igy is an American-African Adrenalini character. He has really cool blue eyes and like disco nights. Category:Pesky Category:Rated G Category:2002 series debut Category:British Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Past Songs/Shorts Category:TV Shows Category:Shows